sebfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortnite the movie
Fortnite the Movie is a prequel spin off film of the Cvsl series and Goanimate the movie schools out series. it is set to be released Spring 2019, February or March 2019 Plot around June 2018, after the events of Cvsl 1, Codename elf and Skulltrooper get into a war with a new game, Apex Legends (also known as the reds) shortly after the Rocket launch that created a giant rift in the sky. meanwhile, Zoey, Drift, and the other heroes, plan to stop apex from fighting Forttnite because of them ripping off their battle royale genre (which is the war). the consequences are not to sure that the visitor has made Apex at war between other fortnite players (including Drift and Skull trooper). Zoey tells Skull trooper that she's a sweet tooth candy girl (similar to candlehead), and Drift said that the rift got him here after finishing the durr burger graffiti. after telling, the rift later created the cube and disappeared, leaving Zoey and the other players to leave for help, while Drift and the others stay behind and fend off the reds. Drift told skull trooper that the visitor belongs to the black order, and that they have to battle him after calling Ramirez and her friends (who are in danger between husks) so they teleport them by using the rift. afterwards, Drift names the Cube "Kevin", as a name. they noticed Apex are not fighting because of a battle royale copyright issue and that they have to bring them to the rift that can access to the quantum realm or maybe let them surrender. drift mentiones that it's Circus baby's fault for getting Skull trooper into a big argument with ghoul trooper and calamity for halloween and blames red knight for it. the movie ends with Drift going into the Quantum Realm to collect particles to heal the main character from save the world. Skull trooper and the other female player tell him that the particles are correct, but before they send him out, they were cut off. however, due to the events of Caillou vs sister location 2, Thanos snaped his fingers, disintegrating skull trooper and the female player, leaving Drift in the quantum realm in a post credits scene, vanellope and candlehead are left stranded in space along with the portal cores. vanellope says thanos done this, (while there is no other way back to earth, including glitching), and while the universe is upon them, a rift appeared in front of the moon, while space core echoes space in front of vanellope Development the movie was planned in October 2018, as Goanimate does not own a fortnite movie, because no film of Fortnite with it's sound effects are not possible. Seb had a idea for a Goanimate Fortnite movie. in November 2018, the movie was announced as Fortnite the movie, as a announcement poster has the movie in a 2 part film. it was said Seb accidentally confirmed the movie during the announcement. in December 2018, a teaser trailer was posted on Youtube with the season 4 trailer music, along with Release date teasers 5. at the end of 2018, the Movie had it's release date Spring 2019, telling it will be April or March, but Seb did not confirm it yet. on April 2019, Seb confirmed the movie will be released May 25th, but the date was pushed back to June. on july 25th 2019, Seb confirmed that Ninja, MrBeast, Tfue are in the movie during a livestream, and it was confirmed that Apex Legends will take a role in the movie. on August 24th 2019, Seb confirmed that Noobmaster69 will appear in the movie (though this movie has got a cameo of thor and korg from Avengers: Endgame) and that Noobmaster will have a major appearance in this film Tv Series a Untitled Fortnite tv series was announced for Disney Plus, with Undertale the movie being announced during Comic con 2019 Trivia Stan lee will make a cameo in the movie Pubg was also featured in the movie, but it was mentioned by Drift that a new video game could of gotten more better Circus baby's pizza world also appears in the movie as a flashback which shows zoey and the others getting drunk along with the watcher informant (stan lee) before being interrupted by a scream. the place was mentioned by zoey that she saw a cheapskake for a talk of why they were drunk (due to alcohol) before walking off (which means that the place has a bar full of coke and alcohol) Circus baby was mentioned by Drift and Zoey about the place having got them drunk and even smoking weed